Darkness Never Leaves Humanity
by ExRevolution
Summary: Ginny Weasley, age 19, witch and famous seeker of the Holyhead Harpies quidditch team is at a signing when the darkness, which was covered up by the end of the war 3 years previous, returns in one horrific moment. Written in memory of Christina Grimmie. Rest Easy. 1994 - 2016 (Rest easy now for you are with your daughter again, Tina Grimmie (? - 2018)


In all worlds of humanity, there is always one lunatic, one sociopath who regardless of how they were raised, will do what they can to cause great harm to whatever or whomever they wish. In one case, when a person is not able to have another, will destroy the other completely to secure the fact that no other could or would ever have them.

Ginny Weasley, being the famous and most recent seeker of the Holyhead Harpies, received a lot of attention being that she was only 19 years of age. The war had not scarred her but she was deeply saddened by the death of her brother Fred. Still being rather naive, she felt that since the war was over, nothing truly bad could happen to her other than an accidental death due to the high speed action of Quidditch.

One day, during a meet-and-greet after one of many matches during the national championship, she was meeting many fans and other Quidditch teams and players, signing autographs and taking pictures with fans and the news, a hooded figure made his way through the crowd.

Off to the side, George Weasley who had accompanied her to the event felt his stomach churn, something bad would be happening and soon, but he had no idea where.

Turning around, he noticed a figure making his way in the general direction of his baby sister and his breath became hitched as he remembered Fred's lifeless stare. He began to force his way, to try and reach his sister as he drew his wand but the crowd was too big. He was screaming and shoving but the figure fired off several dark, curses, easily identifiable as the bone-breaking curse, the conjunctivitis curse, the disintegration curse, the entrail-expelling curse, and the expulso curse. They all managed to strike her except for the disintegration curse which was caught by George having thrown one of his many hidden and "fake-object" products which exploded into dust immediately.

Ginny's eyes immediately swelled up and closed shut, her stomach exploded, the sound of all her bones breaking filled the air despite the din of the crowd, and the expulso curse blew off the entirety of her right arm. The crowd was staring numbly in shock as George managed to finally get through and tackled the assassin to the ground. However just before he could stun or disarm him, the attacker turned his wand on himself and cast the sickly, eerily green killing curse which hadn't been seen in the magical community of the United Kingdom since the end of Voldemort, killing himself instantly.

George angrily punched the dead attacker but he knew it was no use, he turned around and stared numbly as several medi-witches appeared and tried to slow and stop the bleeding while trying to fix whatever they could.

They did manage to do that but by then she was pale and breathing heavily. When she was transferred to the hospital, her entire family were waiting, pacing anxiously, along with Harry who had heard of the incident through a patronus message sent by Ron. The day passed into night and while her condition remained in its current condition, she did not get better and just about 3 hours later, she passed away from her injuries and blood loss.

...

The Weasley family was in shock before, during, and after the funeral. Arthur and Molly had shut themselves in their room, forcing themselves to sleep to avoid dealing with the pain. George disappeared from public view, closing his shop for an unknown period of time. Percy had thrown himself into his work while Bill and Charlie wept and went through their memories of their pretty little baby sister who still had so much of her life ahead of her before the murder. Ron had screamed himself hoarse before throwing himself into his work as an auror to **_kill_ ** dark witches and wizards, always picturing his targets as the murderer of his baby sister whose face had been plastered throughout the news in the country. Friends and co-workers mourned for a while but eventually they felt as though Ginny was telling them to keep moving, or felt that wallowing in sadness wasn't what she would want for them. After the war, she had been so cheerful and lively, helping those who were still affected by the previous war whenever she was free from her Quidditch responsibilities.

Harry meanwhile had simply stared at a photo he held in his hands. Due to the year that he, Ron, and Hermione had taken to figure out how to end Voldemort once and for all, Ginny had completed her sixth year and so they both graduated from Hogwarts at the same time, excluding Ron who had joined the aurors immediately. Harry had not for he simply wanted a normal school year for the first time in his life. The picture showed the two of them grinning and waving at the camera in their graduation robes. After a rocky restart in his relationship with Ginny, they managed to fix the few main issues caused at the end of her 5th, and his 6th year and the year proceeded as expected. Tough classes, tough exams, difficult homework and extra-studies, but they made it out just fine.

...

A year later, at a memorial service for Ginny, Harry decided to go up and speak.

 **"It has been four years since the fall of Voldemort, two since the capture of the last of the Death Eaters, one since relations between pure bloods, half, muggle borns and certain magical creatures improved. The war has scarred many of us or has caused all of us great pain. But we have recovered, we have all helped each other to recover, to heal but not forget. Never forget, for it is when one is completely forgotten that they are dead. Ginny Weasley was lost to us a year ago, but she, alongside many others, have aided in the recovery effort despite her other obligations. A great woman, a strong witch, and an incredible Quidditch player, never forget her achievements and all the sacrifices she had made.**

* * *

 _This is written in memory of Christina Grimmie, I do not know much about her but I know she was a great person and a great singer/musician. A gamer among other things..._

 ** _Rest in Peace_**

 ** _You will not be forgotten, the singer who touched many hearts._**


End file.
